bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūga Sennaka
Ryūga Sennaka (千中 龍牙, Sennaka Ryūga; "center of a thousand learning fangs") is the current leader of the Inabikari & is one of the few Inabikari who remain living on Earth, the rest long hunted by Hollows, Shinigami, & Quincy, for their strange & unusual powers. As he is a loner, he does not have a goal, & lives his life as a spititual mercenary for hire. However, after hearing of Byakko's actions, he decided to join him, as his ideals were similar to his own. Appearance Ryūga is a soft-spoken young man with a blank stare & a demanding personality. he has messy black hair & golden eyes, symbolic of the Inabikari, although he despises being a part of the now - fallen clan. Ryūga constantly wears a large, black jacket with a gray hood. Underneath said jacket is a green sweater. he also wears blue, ragged jeans & red sneakers that are slightly bigger then his feet. Personality Ryūga's personality is cold & harsh - he opposses human emotion & believes human emotion is the reason why all humans die, & why all humans must suffer for no reason. Ryūga himself believes in an unknown religion that is based off of this shallow philosophy, but it's practices sound similar to a sort of Anti-Buddhism - that detatching from human emotions, as well as following a life of harshness & bloodshed will lead him to a happier life. It is known that he believed in this philosophy long before he joined Byakkō, & continues to believe in it, even after realizing how negative it truely was. Ryūga, at a loss of his family, constantly becomes depressed, for which he takes pills for. Ryūga believed that his powers were bestowed to him for evildoing, & that he possess them to bring an end to humans & people everywhere. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Ryūga possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, seen as a blue energy that radiates around him, spiraling and causing sudden feelings of sickness in people that come around him. His very spiritual power is capable of making others convulse slightly at his power. The force of Ryūga's spiritual power is also great enough to crush multiple objects by focusing it. He has commented that it takes a lot for him not to "crush an ant" in his path. He also claims that he is more powerful than all of the Captains. As seen, his reiatsu is enough to block devastatingly powerful attacks that could prove fatal to the rank & file creatures. : Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Ryūga, as a Inabikari, primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Inabikari, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Ryūga most commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of weapons, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords or Maikei. Master Strategist & Tactician: Ryūga has shown herself to be a capable leader. He is quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Ryūga has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics he employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. He has shown to be adept in putting his opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate his abilities. A common tactic of his is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat.He has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'While Ryūga does not posess a Zanpakutō, nor can he ever use one, he is quite skilled in using swords. He has shown himself to be very skilled with all times of swords, & commonly uses a katana he energizes with reiatsu in order to fight. He has shown himself to be far more then an average Swordsmanship specialist, by using whatever he can use around him to fight, due to his abilities of being able to energize objects around him, turning them into weapons. '''Raikomai Master: '''A technique used by the Inabikari to travel at high speeds. By using their skills of reiatsu manipulation, they are able to turn their bodies into kinetic energy, allowing them to move at the speed of light. Raikomai is usially associated with a low ringing sound that is said to sound like thunder. A secondery usage of the technique involves around negating gravity to some extent, enabling the user to walk on ceilings and walls. Ryuga is very skilled with this technique, and combines it with Daitaikai to move almost instantaneously, with little effort on his part. : '''Platform manifestation: '''Ryūga can create a spiritual platform below his feet, that he can use form means of travel or entering a higher airspace. He has shown to be able to use this platform as a means of offense, being able to ''kick it at the opponent, and causes severe damage upon impact. To the opposite extreme, it can be used for defense, and can block all but the strongest of attacks. '''Enhanced Takanari: Ryuga is capable of using an advanced version of Takanari (ability to sense people with Spiritual Pressure). While the technique normally works by using a meditative state and functions like a ringing in one's ears, all Ryuga needs to do is put his hand to a grounded surface. His Takanari is even able to gauge the amount of spiritual pressure an opponent has, which he uses to identify potentially strong opponents. Maikei Master: Ryūga has a great mastery at using Maikei arts. He is skilled enough to use Maikei without the use of their incantation; he used the Lightning Fang spell, and even though he did not control it entirely, it was sufficient enough to disable a large amount of Shinigami instanteaneously. He has even used the Forgotten Being protection art to block another Maikei attack by Ryūsei & a Kidō attack from Shōyō, who is Captain of the 1st Division and reasonably the most proficient Kidō master in the Soul Society at the time. He is experienced enough that he is able to mix it with other hand-to-hand combat techniques, in order to savagely injure an opponent. Master Kuroha Combatant: As an Inabikari, he is especially trained in th art of Kuroha. Kuroha specializes in hitting pressure points with reiatsu in order to block the opponent from utilizing their reiatsu in combat. It is mainly based on reiatsu-powered attacks, which take on a black color when powering the user, hence the name. Ryūga is able to coat himself in his reiatsu, electrically stimulating his nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses to react faster to danger and push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing him to gain tremendous raw speed and monstrous power. He is quite able to cause vast amounts of damage to his opponent by hitting them with reiatsu powered strikes. Ryūga is often violent when using Kuroha, & has been shown to blow opponents up by forcing more reiatsu into their bodies that they can handle. Kimahikō: 'Ryuga has rarely been seen using Kimahikō, preferring his Raikomai to traverse long distances. However, he has shown the passive ability to turn himself into energy, maing him invincible to attacks for a short period of time. Ryūga has also been seen using a form of the Kimahikō, bending the space around him to theoretically move faster then light. '''Energy manipulation: '''The most prominent supernatural power possessed by a Inabikari is their ability to manipulate energy. This gives them the power to manipulate plasmas, such as lightning, ball lightning, & fire. They channel this power through special gloves they wear, but can channel it through anything, including swords & even metalic rods. They are also able to transform whatever they touch into energy by channeling their reiatsu through it, making their power incredibly versatile. Ryūga channels his reiatsu through channels that pre-exist, as per normal of the Inabikari. However, he possesses a katana that he can use in combination with his channel to utilize his abilities. Equipment '''Katana: '''Ryūga carries an average katana around with him at all times. The katana is simple, with a gray blade, blue sheath, blue handle, & golden crossguard. Ryūga uses this katana by channeling his reiatsu through it, effectively energizing it, allowing the katana to easily cut through most materials with little resistance, ranging from trees to even a large skyscraper. It is also quite capable of cutting through steel in it's energized state. However, it has been shown to be tough & resilient even when not energized, & can be used in combat effectively. '''Channel Gloves: '''Ryūga has channel gloves, a physical manifestation of his channel that he can wear to gain a power boost in combat, although they arent needed much, as Inabikari like him can channel their energy through their hands & feet normally. Ryūga's gloves are dark-colored with red markings starting from the back of his hand & moving upwards & around a jewel situated in the center of both. Inabikari Channel '''Raiga '(雷牙, "lightning fang") is the name of the channel that Ryūga channels his powers from. An Inabikari Channel is not, persay, a physical object. Rather, it is a channel of reiatsu that is linked to Ryūga's soul taht allows him to use his abilities. Loss of his soul would cause him to lose his powers, as the soul of a Inabikari is always connected to it's channel, as from birth, & remains this way until death. Every Inabikari has their own channel that is created from their soul, & like a Zanpakutō spirit, takes a physical manifestation in the user's soul; Raiga takes the appearence of a large, yellow dragon. *Abilities: Like all Inabikari, tapping into his channel allows him to control energy, manifested in the form of a plasma. In this case, Ryūga can control lightning generated from his reiatsu, which itself is generated from his channel. Ryūga has shown complete mastery of his powers, a feat unusual by Inabikari standards, as it is rare for a Inabikari to fully master their powers. However, as seen in Ryūga's case, it is quite possible. Ryūga is able to delegate his powers to many different effects; from large, wide-scale explosions of energy to small, pinpoint accurate attacks. Ryuga is also able to utilize natural lightning, a rare feat for Inabikari, into his attacks. He is able to create natural lightning by creating gigantic fireballs he launches into the sky. By increasing his reiatsu freuqncy, he is able to create strong bursts of thunder that allows for piercing damage & fast movement. : '''Raiga Denryū (雷牙電流, lightning fang current): By releasing his lightning-enhanced reiatsu in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from Ryūga's entire body allowing him to effect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defense. The body of the person touched by this reiatsu will misinterpret the reiatsu as "electrical signals from the nerves," making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. : Raiga Tachi-kata (雷牙裁ち方, lightning fang cutter): By channeling his energy through his katana, Ryūga turns his katana into a very deadly weapon, equaling a Zanpakutō when fully charged. When an opponent is cut by the energized katana, a small electrical current is sent through the cut and straight towards the central nervous system, disrupting the messages sent by the brain. The result of this technique is that the opponent is paralyzed for a short amount of time as their nervous system takes the time to reorganize itself, and leaves the opponent open for any type of attack. The katana is also capable of shocking anything in its path. By pouring even more reiatsu into the sword, it takes on the form of a dragon’s head and will cover the area in front of Ryūga. It will then strike out against his opponent and painfully trap them in the vortex. Even if the attack doesn't directly connect with his foe, the lightning can jump from the vortex to hit a nearby target. : 'Raiga Tenrairi '(雷牙天雷反り, lightning fang welding arc): By channeling a large amount of reiatsu to his hand, Ryūga is able to hurl arcing bolts of electricity from his fingertips or palms. Raiga Tenrairi could be executed with either one or two hands. Powerful discharges would branch out into dozens of smaller forks; thus, Ryūga could target several foes at once. It was also widely used as a form of torture, as it caused not only severe physical damage but also unbearable agony to the victim's emotions and spirit. However, a single powerful blast may have been sufficient to kill a person instantly. The intensity varied based on a number of factors, but Ryuga could render a target unconscious with only a short burst. : 'Raiga Ranshō '(雷牙雷, lightning fang spear): By shaping reiatsu he creates from his body, Ryūga creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual power, which he can use as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact. Ryūga prefers to not use the attack at close range, most likely because the resulting blast would damage himself as well as the area around him. While he can use these spears in rapid succession, he has difficulty controlling their trajectory. Ryūga is also able to use this attack as a blade, and he can use it to either disintegrate material upon impact, as well as being able to paralyze & electrocute an opponent. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing. When the enemy's body is pierced the user alter the spear's shape into multiple additional blades increasing the number of wounds. The spear can also be swung in order to cut things as well as cause fatal injuries. Quotes